1. Field of the Invention
The Field of Invention relates generally to flux and braze alloys, and specifically to flux coated braze alloy preforms.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flux is known in the art of brazing to remove oxides from the parent metal or alloy part and allow the filler metal to properly bond. Traditionally, flux has been applied to the parent part manually in the form of a paste or liquid just prior to brazing. Over time, various companies have produced filler metals that include a pre-applied flux. These filler metals with included flux eliminate the need for an operator to manually apply flux.
The manufacture of filler metals with pre-applied flux has been known as an expensive process as waste is often produced. The filler material is often dipped into a bath of flux which may result in excessive flux adhering to the filler material. This not only wastes precious flux material, but also requires extended cleaning operations following brazing as the excess flux leaves behind residue or an unsightly appearance. As the filler metal is immersed in a flux solution, it may contact other objects and the curing flux may join with the other object. Flux may also puddle or run off the part and produce overall inconsistent coatings.
Filler material is also often bent or shaped into various “preforms” such as a wire bent into a ring, helix, triangle, or any other shape. Applying flux to the preform after it is shaped extends the cycle time of production, while forming the wire into a preform following flux application often results in the flux chipping or cracking.
Additionally, many machines that apply flux to a filler metal or preform are unique to the individual part that is being treated. Oftentimes, expensive dies or machines are custom made for applying flux to a single part.
What is therefore needed is a way to apply flux to a filler metal, preform, or any object in a consistent manner. What is also needed is a way to apply the flux with minimal material handling. A way to apply a flux coating to any number of differently shaped parts with the same machine is hereby needed.